Hope & Loneliness
by YoungSammy
Summary: Et si Sam avait été kidnappé peu de temps après la mort de Mary? Comment auraient vécus les Winchesters avec cette perte? Parviendrons t'ils à le retrouver? Réussiront-ils enfin, à réparés les pots cassés après tant d'années?
1. Chapter 1

Hope & Loneliness.

Chapitre 1 : La part des choses.

"Life is full of misery, loneliness and suffering." Woody Allen.

"Sam, depêche-toi !"

Le concerné descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, ressentant des élancements sur tout le corps. Il était encore une fois recouvert de bleus et pour la centième fois de sa vie, il serais forcé de mentir à ses camarades en assurant s'être bagarré avec quelqu'un dans la rue.  
Oui. Pour la centième fois de sa vie, il mentirait. Dans l'obligation de mentir. Et puis qu'allait-il dire? Que son père l'avait encore battu une fois rentré à la maison, complètement bourré?  
Il ne se résoudrait jamais à dire la verité et à se sentir humilié. Il se sentait déjà assez faible comme sa. C'est sur le chemin de l'école que Sam réfléchissait, il émettait des bruits plaintifs à chaque pas qu'il faisait, ses jambes souffrant de la chute qu'il avait subi la veille sur une table qui s'était brisé à la force de son corps. Il se massa les tempes en arrivant aux abords de l'école malgré la douleur qui l'élançait , il traversa la foule des élèves attroupées devant les lourdes portes de chêne et alla suspendre son manteau dans son casier. Là, sous les lumières fluorescentes, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un mal de tête qu'il ressentait, mais une sorte de picotement dans tout le corps, comme une effervescence à l'intérieur de lui. En se rendant à la salle d'études, il se sentit vidé, epuisé , peut être à cause du sommeil.

"Eh bien Sam tu vas bien?" lança Josh tandis qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir.

Sam lui sourit en dépit de sa douleur. Josh avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux d'un gris metallique, il était essouflé lorsqu'il rejoignit son ami, au pied des escaliers.  
Sam devisagea son ami d'un air absent et les battements qui lui martelaient le crâne étaient tout bonnement insupportable. Depuis deux semaines, il était seul. Abandonné par la violence que la mort à causé sur son grand frère. Ce grand frère qui avait perdu la vie en tentant de le protéger des coups de son abominable père. Car oui, en plus de mentir sur les coups qu'il recevait de son père, il devait mentir sur la mort de son frère, faisant croire à un meurtre dans la rue, alors qu'il avait vu son père le trainé dans cette sombre rue pour ne pas éveillé de soupçon.

Chaque soir, Sam avait pleuré dans les bras de son frère, par peur de le perdre. Et aujourd'hui, il pleurait seul le soir alors qu'il était enfermé dans un lugubre placard. Il l'avait perdu et il étais désormais seul, abandonné par la férocité de la vie. Le meurtre que son père avait commis sur son grand frère semblait ne pas avoir calmé les ardeurs du monstre.  
Ce fut tout à fait le contraire, car le père ressentait davantage le besoin de cogner contre quelqu'un et d'utiliser une vie humaine comme un punching ball qu'il pouvait sans arrêt manipuler.  
Les coups qu'il recevait n'étaient pas plus douloureux que la perte d'un frère qui lui était si cher. Son desespoir et sa misère bien plus fortes que la force des coups.  
Chaques coups eveillaient en lui de nouvelles images de son frère, sans arrêt battu en s'efforçant de le protéger. Et c'est ainsi que Sam le voyait souffrir chaque soir. Par égoïsme, il ressentait le besoin de serrer son frère dans ses bras pour se consoler, et le besoin d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle se poser. A chaque instants, il entendait la voix de son frère lui promettre que dès qu'il aurait la possibilité d'avoir sa garde, il s'enfuirait avec lui à l'autre bout du monde. Par desespoir et par peur de paraître inutile, il ne montrait pas sa peine devant son père et recevait les coups sans  
broncher, l'entendant dire qu'il était faible et pathéthique, qu'il méritait ses coups et qu'il était un moins que rien.

Or, Sam était l'enfant le plus brillant de l'école, il travaillait avec acharnement et les professeurs l'admiraient. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Sam n'allait plus en cours, et pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, il avait été dans l'obligation d'y retourner même s'il n'avait pas le coeur à travailler, il serait contraint à suivre ces pénibles heures. Il remarqua que rien n'avait changé et que son ami était toujours là, et ses ennemis malheureusement toujours prêt à trouver un moment pour se confronter avec lui.

"Oui Josh et toi? Mme Pradere a t'elle posée des questions?"

"Non. Tout le monde est au courant. J'ai rien dis, ça s'est su par la presse."

Sam n'avait même pas le coeur à remarquer ce qui se passait réellement autour de lui. Il aurait preferé mentir et expliquer à son professeur qu'il avait été malade et que pour cette raison il n'avait pas pu assister aux cours. Or, tout le monde avait appris la nouvelle sur son grand frère qui avait été assassiné à travers les journaux. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi certains camarades le regardaient avec suspicion et pitié. Il grommela dans sa barbe et se précipita en cours aux côtés de Josh, ignorant encore une fois la douleur omniprésente dans tout son corps meurtri.


	2. Chapter 2

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on viennent lui chercher des noisettes en plein cours de Sports devant tout ses camarades, alors qu'ils attendaient le professeur décidément en retard.

"Alors, gamin, comme sa ton frère est mort? Tu sais qui l'a tué?" s'écria Stanley.

Sam ne répondit pas à cette intercation malgré que tout les regards soient posés sur lui.

"Eh, tu vois pas que je te parle ?" reprit-il alors qu'il commençait à pousser Sam.

"Quoi? Maintenant que grand frère n'est pas là , on ne se la joue plus? Ouais? C'est bien fait pour cet attardé , il méritait bien son sort après ce qu'il a fait."

Évidemment , il était obligé d'évoquer l'instant où cet brute avait essayé d'envoyé Sam valser contre le mur et que son grand frère était intervenu à temps pour le menacer et l'interdire de ne plus s'approcher de lui. Maintenant qu'Eddie étais mort, cet brute pouvait à nouveau se permettre de le contrarier. Sam bouillonnait intérieurement et ne savait quoi faire. Devait-il réellement écouter cet abruti et lui répondre? Il crut pleurer au moment où il repensa à son frère à qui il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus se laisser faire par Stanley et usa d'un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. La question était de savoir s'il était capable de lui tenir tête et vu la taille de son camarade il ne pouvait sans doute rien faire contre lui. Stanley le poussa à nouveau mais Sam ne ressentit pas le choc violent qu'il reçût en pleine tête. Ses pensées n'allaient que vers son frère.

"Tu... tu le paieras cher" murmura t'il à Stanley alors qu'il sentit ses jambes le lâcher.

"Ah ouais? Ba vas-y qu'est ce que t'attends? T'es un moins que rien!"

A cet instant Sam se releva et envoya un poing à la brute en plein visage. Peut être se la fermait il la prochaine fois? Il n'aurait pas dû repeter les mots que son père lui répétait sans arrêt "_moins que rien"_. Ah elle était belle celle-là. Elle éveillait toute la rancœur que Sam avait pour son père, pour la mort qui avait emmené son frère, et pour cet brute qui osait lui chercher des noises alors qu'il était en plein deuil.

"La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de moi , je t'éclates tu m'as entendu?" s'écria Sam à sa plus grande surprise.

"Ah ouais?" réprima Stanley tout sourire, montrant le bout de salade qu'il avait laissé entre les dents comme s'il le montrait fièrement.

Il s'apprêta à lui assener un coup mais le plus jeune l'envoya de nouveau aussitôt à terre, calmant les ardeurs de la brute. Il posa son pied sur le torse de Stanley et lui répéta la question .

"C'est clair?"

"Ou...ou..oui...aïe..Lâche moi!"

Il retira son pied et ramassa son sac en sortant de la salle. A l'extérieur, l'air fit du bien à Sam qui crut revivre en expirant des bouffées d'oxygène. Son regard se posa sur les alentours et il s'installa pour calmer la douleur qui se faisait de nouveau ressentir en lui. Si seulement il pouvait pleurer! La douleur étais si forte qu'il se sentait vidé et désespéré. Une jeune fille s'approcha à ses côtés. Elle semblait avoir quatre ans de plus que lui. Dans les 12 ans, et était plus grande que lui en taille, elle lui demanda s'il allais bien et s'installa à ses côtés. Il hocha la tête, n'étant pas d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit.

"Je m'appelle Alisa. J'ai t'ai vue avec Stanley tout à l'heure. C'est vraiment génial ce que tu as fais."

"Ah bon?" murmura t'il entre deux soupirs.

"Oui. Ce gosse est une vraie brute il a même importuné mon petit frère qui a six ans tu te rends comptes! Il méritais vraiment qu'on le calme un peu."

"Si tu le dis."

"Et toi, tu t'appelles comment?"

"Sam. Je m'appelle Sam."

"Oh ben Sam, ravie de t'avoir parlée. J'espère te revoir bientôt. Je dois te laisser, je file en cours. A plus tard!"

"A plus tard!" répondit il sans levé la tête.

Il n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'on vienne à nouveau lui parler de cet incident. Il se sentit soudainement emporté par la fatigue et rentra directement chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapitre 2 : Questions en fusion.**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette nouvelle affaire ne menait à rien. Dean avait questionné les habitants de la ville et avait même été dans l'obligation d'aller en cours à l'école du coin.  
Il n'y voyait que de grosses brutes et son premier cours de physique avait été ennuyant à mourir. Comme s'il avait que sa à faire! Alors qu'une menace pesait sur les habitants de cette ville. Étais-ce réellement utile de savoir que l'alternance des saisons étais due à l'inclinaison de l'axe de rotation de la terre et que celle des jours et des nuits étais due à la rotation de la terre autour d'un axe par les pôles, alors que des menaces bien plus menaçantes rodaient autour de cette terre?  
Il soupira de mépris pour ces camarades. Il regarda sa voisine d'à côté et lui envoya un clin d'œil. Quand elle lui répondit par un sourire, il se décida à mettre cette affaire de côté. Après tout, ces menaces, pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures !

Le soir même, au motel où il est censé dormir le temps de cet affaire , il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la nouvelle fille avec qui il avait fais connaissance. Il pensait à Alisa qui avait une patience inouïe et une générosité sans bornes. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser Alisa de ses pensées et décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur cette affaire sur laquelle il travaillait avec son père.  
Ce dernier arriva au moment même où Dean se mit à penser à lui et à se demander ce qu'il faisait. John demanda à son fils comment s'était déroulé sa journée et attendit qu'il finisse son court discours pour lui demander s'il avais trouver quelque chose de nouveau.

"Rien de bizarre, pas d'odeurs de soufres , nada ."

"A ce propos, je pense savoir à qui on a affaire. Il ne s'agit pas d'un démon, Dean. En effectuant des recherches, j'ai remarqué que les victimes n'ont rien en commun mais qu'elles ont toutes été vidés de leurs sang, et ensuite relâchés au milieu de nul part. Néanmoins, en allant voir l'autopsie d'un jeune garçon de 15 ans au nom d'Eddie, tout porte à croire qu'il a été battu avant d'être vidé de son sang. Je suppose qu'il était peut être même déjà mort avant d'avoir été mordu contrairement aux autres qui sont morts dans cette lutte avec les vampires."

"Des vampires?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu. Il me semble qu'on ai affaire avec des vampires cette fois-ci , Dean."

"Mais je pensai que ce n'étais que des légendes."

"Elles existent, je vais effectuer de nouvelles recherches sur ces créatures. Voir comment elles fonctionnent, comment les tuer... et je vais en discuter avec Jim. Pendant ce temps, continue à aller en cours et regarde bien autour de toi."

"Ok papa, mais qui as tué ce garçon alors?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée mais sa ne ressemble pas aux actes d'un vampire. Peut être que quelqu'un l'a battu à mort et un vampire en a profité pour boire son sang, encore frais. Bref, à ce sujet-là je pense que c'est plutôt à la police d'en faire son affaire."

Dean acquiesça de la tête. Qui que ce soit , tuer un gosse de 15 ans relevait bel et bien d'un manque d'humanité de la part de son agresseur.

"Bonne nuit fiston!" ajouta John en voyant son fils se rendre dans sa chambre.

"Bonne nuit papa." répondit il avant de se coucher et de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Dean fut contraint à regrets, de retourner en cours et de subir de nouvelles heures de cours. Le point positif était qu'il était désormais devenu ami avec Alisa et que il s'était aussitôt bien entendu avec un jeune garçon qu'elle lui avait présenté, du nom de Xavier. Tout trois s'entendaient bien et ses nouveaux amis semblaient aimer critiquer leurs camarades : en bien, mais la plupart du temps, en mal.

A la cantine, Xavier, présentait chaque nouveau venue à Dean, pour qu'il connaisse "la bande". A l'entrée, le regard de Dean se porta sur un petit garçon qui entrait les yeux baissés au sol, apparemment seul. Il ressentit aussitôt de la peine pour lui et se prépara à écouter de nouvelles remarques de Xavier. Remarquant son absence de commentaires, il demanda:

"Et lui?"

"Qui?" demanda t' il en voyant un petit à l'entrée. "Ah! Lui c'est le frère d'Eddie, celui qui a eté assassiné il y' a deux semaines. Il s'appelle Sam, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je le voyais toujours collé heures24 à son frère, il avait l'air d'avoir peur. Maintenant, qu'il est seul, il a l'air encore plus terrifié. Alisa l'aime bien" ajouta t'il avec un soupçon de jalousie, à quoi son amie s'écria.

"Bien sûr, c'est un très gentil garçon. Eh, pourquoi on ne lui proposerais pas de venir manger avec nous, tiens?"

"Non..." commença Xavier, aussitôt coupé par la voix d'Alisa qui criait d'ores et déjà le nom de Sam.

Le concerné, tourna ses yeux vers la personne qui l'appelait et feint un sourire. Il avait son plateau à la main et semblait perdu, ne sachant pas où aller. En général, il mangeait avec son frère sur la table du coin, mais aujourd'hui il n'osait pas s'y asseoir. Il s'approcha de la fille contre son gré, et lui sourit, s'apprêtant à s'installer à la table vide d'à côté.

"Non, viens ici ! On ne va pas te manger! En tout cas on est pas comme cet abruti de Stanley qui aime faire de mauvaises blagues." dit-elle un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix.

Sam posa le plateau et s'installa aux côtés d'elle, face à Dean à l'opposé de Xavier. Il les regarda un instant avant de leur murmurer un bref "Salut" feignant de manger une bouchée de riz.

"Hey Sam! Enchanté moi c'est Dean!"

"Il est nouveau. Il vient d'arriver." ajouta Alisa toute excitée.

"Ah." chuchota Sam regardant son plateau.

"Il parait que t'as écrasé Stanley hier après-midi!"déclara Xavier en le regardant, les yeux pleins de rancœur et de mépris.

"Euh pas vraiment, non. Je lui ai seulement demandé d'arrêter."

"Sam ne soit pas modeste, tu l'as jeté à terre et tu lui as cloué le bec à cet brute ! C'est super courageux de ta part."

"Oui..enfin..sans doute..si tu le dis."

Sam arrêta de manger au bout de sa troisième bouchée, dégoûté à la simple vue de la nourriture.

"Tu ne manges pas?" lui demanda Dean en dévorant son plat. "La nourriture est pas top, je te comprends cela dit!"

Sam ne répondit pas et fixa l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre.

"Pff. Courageux ! Pas autant qu' Eddie... Au fait, tu sais toujours pas qui l'a tué?" s'exclama Xavier, fier de lui.

Sam se leva brutalement, décidément en colère. "Vous êtes tous pareils! C'est pour sa que vous vouliez que je vienne manger avec vous, pour me poser ce genre de questions, j'en étais sur!"

"Eh, prends pas la mouche, je demandai... par curiosité" s'écria Xavier à son tour sans se lever et dévorant une autre bouchée de sa tarte aux pommes.

"Xav..." commença Dean, peu à peu en colère à son tour.

"Sa ne te regardes pas !" s'écria Sam en prenant son plateau et en le faisant tomber aussitôt à terre.

"Calme-toi c'est pas comme si j'avais insinué que tu l'avais tué!"

"Xavier, arrêtes maintenant! Ou je t'assure que tu vas le regretter" hurla Dean entre ses dents.

"Super" chuchota Sam sans écouter l'abruti et en se penchant pour ramasser son plateau et les couverts cassés. Dean se baissa à son tour pour l'aider mais Sam ramassait tout ce qu'il y avait à terre avec brutalité. Il y ramassa également les verres et se coupa les doigts au passage, qui étaient à présent ensanglantés. Dean fut surpris car aucuns sons de douleur ne sembla sortir de sa bouche et il continuait à ramasser avec violence.

"Sam , arrête!"

Mais Sam continuais avec la même brutalité , et ramassait l'assiette cassé , laissant la nourriture au sol. Dean le força à stopper ses gestes en lui prenant fortement les poignets. Sam fixa son regard sur celui de Dean, les yeux emplis de larmes. "Il était la seule personne qui me restait" chuchota t' il s'asseyant à terre, les mains pleines de sang tenus par la force de celles de Dean. Ce dernier poussa le plateau avec son pied et se rapprocha de Sam. Il tenta de consoler le petit et décida de l'aider à se lever pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans se soucier des regards éberlués de ses  
camarades et du regard empli de haine de Xavier.

Sam ne voyait plus rien, souffrant, poussé par Dean. Dans les couloirs, ce dernier chercha partout la salle d'infirmerie , mais Sam ne pouvait plus suivre le rythme et stoppa ses pas. Sentant, que le petit était à bout de forces, Dean lui demanda s'il allait bien en voyant la pâleur de son visage. Sam ne put répondre, perdant connaissance au beau milieu du couloir sans fins, le plus âgé le rattrapant avant qu'il ne percute violemment le sol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je remercie en particulier Jubei pour tout ces précieux conseils, son aide et ses reviews . Merci également à tout ceux qui me lisent. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**YS.  
**

**

* * *

**

** Chapitre 4 : **

A son réveil, Sam remarqua qu'il était allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie de l'école. Il perçut le visage de Dean à ses côtés. Les souvenirs lui vinrent avec brutalité et il se sentit nauséabond. Il se leva avec rapidité tout en estimant qu'il était temps de partir. Il était presque quatre heures et il ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard, au cas où son père rentrerait. Malgré les réticences de son camarade, il réussit à sortir de l'école aux côtés de celui qui l'avait aidé. Sur le chemin du retour, pas un mot ne fut échangé pendant de longues minutes. Dean remarqua que Sam  
avait surtout besoin qu'on cesse de lui poser des questions, il se résolut cependant à prendre tout de même la parole:

"Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon petit frère. Il s'appelait Sam tout comme toi, et il avait seulement six mois."

"Oh! Désolé, je ne savais pas!"

"Je suis aussi désolé pour ton frère. Et excuses Xavier pour son comportement, il a tendance à s'énerver pour rien."

Le plus âgé se mit à penser à son petit frère. Après toutes ces années, la disparition de Sammy était toujours aussi douloureuse, cependant il gardait espoir, espérant retrouver les traces de son frère, disparu à travers la chasse. Il prit du temps à comprendre que Sam devait utiliser un autre chemin que le sien. Et vit le plus jeune lui faire un signe de la main tout en le remerciant.

Arrivé à destination, Sam fut soulagé de ne pas y voir son père, s'estimant encore assez faible pour se confronter à lui. A quoi ressemblais la vie quand on se sentais seul ? Elle semble perdre tout son sens. Et on se demande encore quel est notre raison de vivre. Ne serions-nous pas mieux aux côtés de ceux qu'on aime ? Sam ne se sentirait il pas mieux aux côtés de son frère, de la mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu et dont il n'en avais jamais eu ne serais ce qu'une photo? Il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Était-elle blonde ou brune? Qu'aimait elle manger le matin? Quel  
était son plat favori , sa couleur préférée? Était-elle davantage comme lui ou comme son frère? Comment avait-elle rencontrée son père et pourquoi s'être marié avec un homme pareil? Comment est-elle morte? Ce monstre l'aurait il tué comme il a tué son fils aîné , comme il le tuerait dans les prochains jours? Tellement de questions et si peu de réponses. Eddie n'avait jamais rien connu d'elle non plus. Sam se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là. Comment il avait pu frappé un camarade de classe? Pourquoi ne s'était il pas interposé au moment où son père tuait son frère à mains nus? Il était disposé à souffrir, non seulement le dernier excès de la misère, mais la mort la plus cruelle. La mort de son frère avait été beaucoup plus insupportable après tout. Ah Dieu, pourquoi le monde est-il un lieu de misère ? Sam leva les yeux au ciel et versa des ruisseaux de larmes à la simple pensée de son frère, mort devant ses yeux. Il avait toutes les marques d'un affreux désespoir et le coup lui parut si cruel qu'il y eut qu'un effort extraordinaire de raison qui l'empêcha de se livrer aux cris.

Dès le lendemain, après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, les deux Winchesters se mirent en route chez la famille d'Eddie. Ils estimaient qu'il était temps de questionner le père de famille. Dean avait raconté les moindres détails à son père et tout deux s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait d'éclairer le problème au sujet du jeune garçon qui avait perdu la vie. En arrivant, la maison leur faisait penser à un château hanté. Les bois étaient rouillés et la maison avait de quoi en faire frissonner un chat. Dean et John avaient vus bien pire au cours de toutes leurs années de chasse, mais ils imaginaient mal un enfant vivre là dedans. John frappa à la porte et ils attendirent un bon moment avant que quelqu'un n'ouvre la porte. C'était un petit bonhomme tout pâle, les yeux embués de larmes, qui leur ouvrit.

"Salut! Je suis John Harrison et voici mon fils Dean, tu as sans doute du faire connaissance avec lui à l'école."

"Ou...oui. Salut Dean!"

"Est ce que ton père est là?" demanda John.

"N...non!"

"Hey, Sam tu n'as pas à avoir peur! On peut rentrer?" demanda Dean avec inquiétude.

"Pourquoi?"

"On aimerait questionner ton père à propos d'Eddie Harrison." reprit calmement John.

"Je peux pas, j'ai pas le droit de faire entrer des inconnus mon père serais furieux" dit-il en tentant de se calmer.

"D'accord, mais est ce qu'on peut au moins te poser des questions?" reprit le plus âgé.

"Non je veux pas, je veux pas!" dit alors le plus jeune, en sanglotant. "Dé...désolé je peux... peux pas!"

Et au moment où il voulut refermer la porte, John empêcha la porte de se fermer complètement et lui chuchota des mots rassurants.

"T'en fais pas je sais que c'est dur mais on peut t'aider, on peut t'aider à trouver le méchant qui a fais sa à ton frère. Si tu as besoin de nous n'hésite pas à nous appeler ou à venir nous voir. Voici, dans ce papier il y' a mon numéro et mon adresse, n'hésites pas , tu m'entends?"

"D'ac..d'accord monsieur." dit il en tendant la main pour prendre le morceau de papier.

"Tu peux m'appeler John! A bientôt"

"A... à bientôt , monsieur...euh John!"

"Salut Sam!" dit Dean.

"Salut!"

Et il referma la porte sans attendre, laissant derrière lui deux Winchesters perplexes. Ce fut de longues minutes après, qu'ils se décidèrent à repartir alors qu'ils voyaient une femme semblant les attendre.

"Bonjour, je suis Anita!" demanda t' elle tout sourire alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'approchaient.

"Bonjour , je suis John et voici mon fils Dean."

"Vous enquêtez au sujet du jeune Eddie assassiné il y' a deux semaines?"

"Oui en effet."

"Oh pauvre gamin, c'est triste ce qui lui est arrivé."

"C'est vrai ! Vous avez la moindre idée de qui pourrait avoir fais sa? Savez-vous s'il avait des ennemis?"

"Oh je n'en sais rien. Je venais pour savoir si aviez trouvé le coupable. Eddie était un type bien vous savez, tout le monde l'appréciait y compris moi, il m'aidait beaucoup et il avait un grand cœur. Pauvre petit un brave garçon. Lui et son frère étaient inséparables ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Et le petit Sam, brave garçon il ne laissait jamais son frère ils étaient de vrais colles. Il doit être énormément bouleversé parce que , oui vous savez, je n'ai plus vu ce gosse depuis la mort de son frère . En même temps je n'ose pas aller lui rendre visite. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment leur père ! Une vraie brute comparé à ces deux petits anges de fils."

"Comment sa?" demanda John avec perplexité.

"Une vraie crapule, je vous le dis! Il est sans arrêt agressif avec tout le monde et à chaque fois qu'il hausse la voix, il en effraie plus d'un."

"Je comprends."

"Vous devriez trouver ce meurtrier , Eddie mérite de retrouver un semblant de paix . Il doit être déjà assez tourmenté d'avoir abandonné son frère."

"Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour trouver ce monstre."

"Merci! Merci...au revoir" dit elle. Elle dévora le plus âgé des yeux et ne quitta plus son regard pendant de longues minutes. Elle lui lança un regard en biais d'un air amouraché et repartit chez elle en se précipitant marchant comme si elle évitait des flaques d'eau toutes les deux minutes.

"Papa je te l'avais dis, ils sont tous cinglés dans ce quartier" déclara enfin Dean tout sourire tout en s'installant dans la voiture.

"Tu es plutôt jaloux parce que pour une fois... quelqu'un n'a pas craqué sur toi." ajouta John en riant , avant de reprendre la route.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews. Voici une nouvelle suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Et n'hésitez pas à me prévenir si quelque chose ne va pas.

**YS**

* * *

Sam n'avait pas quitté l'arrière de la porte, installé à terre, tremblant et faisant souffrir sa cheville douloureuse. Son père l'avait encore malmené la veille. Mais il était angoissé, ressentant une soudaine envie de fuir. Il repensait encore et encore à la promesse de son frère, celle de s'enfuir avec lui, et tout en pensant , il pleurait. Il ne s'en lassais pas. Pleurer, était la seule chose qui le "réconfortait" un tant soit peu. Il finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir sur le canapé de la cuisine. A son plus grand regret, la soirée approcha et il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Et dire que son week-end était toujours le même. Il dormait , pleurait et mangeait à peine et quand la soirée approchait il partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Soudain, il entendit la porte claquer et se renferma sur lui-même par peur des nouveaux coups qui l'attendaient. Il entendit à nouveau quelques pas qui semblaient tourner en rond puis une voix bourrue hurlé son nom. Il décida de rester enfermer et de ne pas bouger en espérant que son père ne vienne pas le chercher.  
A sa plus grande surprise, personne ne vint et il resta enfermé ici pendant près d'une heure, mais au moment où la poignée tourna il comprit que tout cela n'était qu'un leurre. Avant même que la tête de son père apparaisse, il supplia qu'on l'aide et se mit soudainement à hurlé quand son père commença à lever la main vers lui.

"Alors comme sa on... on veut s'échapper?" bafouilla t' il

"S'il vous plaît !"

"Tu veux te cacher, c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites alors viens ici , viens ici !" hurla t' il en voyant l'enfant tenter de s'échapper.

Il le prit par les cheveux et le jeta à terre avant de se pencher et de commencer à le battre. Il lui assena des coups en plein visage, et le frappa avec sa ceinture pour enfin l'attraper par le col et le jeter dans le placard avant de le fermer à clé.

"Eddie ne pleurait pas lui, Eddie ne suppliait pas, c'était un véritable combattant mais toi? Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien."

Sam entendit quelque pas et puis le silence le permit de pleurer en paix, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant, ressentant des douleurs à la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il avait peur, peur de mourir, peur de son père, peur de ces hommes qui voulaient le questionné sur la mort de son frère, peur de tout. Et Eddie n'était plus là pour le réconforter et pour l'aider à surmonter toutes ces épreuves , il n'était plus là et maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à abandonner. Du haut de ses 8 ans, il n'avait plus aucun espoir il voulait abandonner mais la vie ne lui en permettait pas.  
Sa tristesse grandissante l'envahissait et il croyait étouffer dans ce minuscule placard sombre. A sa plus grande surprise, au moment où il voulut plus que tout , que la porte s'ouvre , il entendit le placard s'ouvrir et de l'air envahir ses poumons.  
Il ouvrit les yeux complètement hagard et ne vit personne. Peut être étais-ce un piège, peut être ne devait il pas sortir? _Tant pis, je dois sortir. Je vais mourir dans cet endroit clos._ La satisfaction se fit sentir quand il put reprendre toute sa respiration et qu'il ne vit personne dans la pièce. Il ne voulut même pas se poser davantage de questions,  
son corps meurtri n'allait que vers la fenêtre. Peut être mourrait-il en sautant ? Peut être pourrait il retrouver son tendre frère ?  
La vie si injuste, lui avait retiré la seule lueur d'espoir qu'il lui restait et maintenant que lui restait il? Il ne le savait même pas, il savait seulement qu'il devait fuir, disparaître, mourir.  
Ses bras meurtris s'élancèrent par la fenêtre, il sauta dans le vide, mais la hauteur n'étais pas assez grande, il s'était uniquement  
retrouvé étendu sur l'herbe, respirant l'air frais, sa joue collé à l'herbe froide, ses genoux écorchés.

Il n'avait même plus toute sa tête. Et lui qui pensait mourir en sautant. _Sottise !_ Son père avait raison après tout, il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Il se releva au bout de ... combien de temps ? ... Il ne le savait pas, il était comme hors du temps. A quoi cela servirait il de savoir l'heure de toute manière ? Ses pas le menèrent peu à peu au milieu de nul part, son souffle ralentissait , la douleur était si aberrante qu'il se sentait dans l'obligation de trouver quelque chose le plus rapidement possible. Sam n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Au bout d'un certain moment, il traversa la route et entendit un crissement brusque de pneus à ses côtés et vit la lumière des phares, refermant ses yeux douloureux d'où il y fit couler un ruisseau de larmes. Il sentit alors des bras le tenir fermement et une douleur se faire sentir sur ses bras meurtris. Puis soudain, une voix d'homme lui demander s'il allait bien. Pouvait il vraiment y répondre? Il souffrait si bien physiquement que moralement , il ne voulait pas retourner chez son père, il voulait disparaitre et retrouver son frère. Il voulait partir au cimetière et rester à ses côtés, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait réellement souhaiter à cet instant précis.  
L'atmosphère était humide et douce et il avait l'impression d'être un poisson entrainé par le fil du courant. Il faisait si froid que Sam put voir son souffle se solidier dans l'air comme un petit bloc de glace sitôt sorti de ses lèvres.

L'enfant sentit une main se raffermir sur lui. Il fut pris de peur et ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour voir s'il s'agissait de son père. Non ce n'était pas lui. Un gars dans la cinquantaine d'années grand et brun qui le regardait d'un œil menaçant.

"Passes-moi de l'argent!" hurla t' il.

"Qu...quoi?"

"Passes moi de l'argent gamin!"

_Bon sang ce mec sent mauvais_, pensa Sam, en se sentant prêt à vomir à tout instants.

"J'en ai pas!" croassa t' il.

Ne voyait-il pas que Sam était démuni ? Il n'avait ni sac, ni carte d'identité, ni argent.

"Je n'ai pas d'argent, lâchez moi." hurla t' il à nouveau en sentant la main de l'homme se raffermir davantage, prêt à lui casser le bras.

L'homme, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, jeta Sam à terre, lui prit le visage violemment et se rapprocha davantage de lui, en chuchotant à son oreille. "Si tu n'en as pas, alors je te tuerai!"

"Je ne pense pas, non!" chuchota le plus jeune à son tour en lui assenant un coup de genou sur le ventre. Malheureusement l'homme était bien plus fort et ne fit qu'une grimace de douleur, cela ne l'écarta pas davantage.

Ce dernier se mit à sourire , décidément de bonne humeur et frappa l'enfant violemment sur le visage. "Viens, on va s'amuser!" dit il en rigolant tout en forçant l'enfant à rentrer dans sa voiture.

"Non! Lâchez-moi!"

Mais celui ci ne l'écouta pas et lui attacha les mains, le jeta dans le coffre et entreprit de lui attacher les pieds. Cette dure tâche étant faite, il referma le coffre et se mit à rouler le plus vite possible. Certes, il était en possession d'un enfant, d'un jouet, mais pour s'amuser avec lui, il devait trouver un endroit plus sombre et où il aurait la certitude que personne ne le verrait. Tout à coup, il se mit à sourire.

"Suis-je bête, je n'y ai pas pensé!" se dit il à lui-même en rigolant tout en jetant un regard sur le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait.

L'endroit le plus idéal était la forêt. Il y avait torturé et tué un enfant autrefois. C'était l'endroit idéal pour passer inaperçu. Il roula le plus rapidement possible, pendant encore plusieurs kilomètres et arriva enfin à destination. Il alla aussitôt à l'arrière de la voiture. Sam avait perdu connaissance. Il se lécha les babines et s'approcha de lui. Il posa son doigt sur le front de Sam et se mit à le promener tout au long de son cou. Il y sortit l'enfant et le posa à terre, puis se mit à rire et son rire résonna dans la profondeur de la nuit, s'imaginant le moment où il l'attraperait par le cou et l'étranglerait, par plaisir de voir sa dernière lueur de vie dans ses yeux. L'enfant se réveilla brutalement, alors qu'il sentait une douleur sur tout le long du corps, il remarqua que l'homme était toujours là et qu'il était prêt à le tuer s'il tentait de s'échapper. Il hurla de douleur au moment où celui ci lui cassa le bras, par la force de sa main.

"Ça, c'est pour avoir tenter de t'échapper", lui dit-il en souriant.

Il appuya davantage sur le bras droit à présent cassé et des larmes vinrent perler sur le coin des yeux de l'enfant.

"Et ça, c'est au cas où tu tentes de fuir, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer s'il le faut."

"Le...le ... laissez moi... s'il.. si vous plait. je ... je n'ai pas... pas d'argent."

"Ne t'en fais pas je te laisserais bientôt", répondit il en souriant une fois de plus.

Il colla violemment sa bouche contre celle de Sam et finit lui couper les lèvres avec les dents. Du sang jailli des lèvres meurtris de l'enfant, alors qu'il tentait de se débattre comme il pouvait.

"Ttt. ttt. ttt. petit, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis?" Il lui mordit le cou avec violence et attrapa les cheveux du jeune garçon pour le forcer à ne plus s'agiter. Il prit son couteau et marqua une trace sur le bras gauche de sa victime.

Sam cria et pleura à la fois. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter tellement la douleur était forte. Du sang coulais abondamment de son bras et il avait plus que tout envie de fuir. Il croisa les doigts et pria pour qu'on vienne l'aider le plus vite possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"When we truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most."

* * *

Voilà à quoi l'enfant était réduit. Il s'était échappé et Dieu lui faisait payer ses pêchés. Lui, qui avait pourtant prié jour et nuit, il était en train de payer pour avoir fuit son père, pour avoir laissé son frère mourir, pour avoir été si faible. Il ne pensais plus à rien désormais. Il avait perdu toute lueur d'espoir.  
Quand le tueur cessa de le torturer, il tenta de se débattre. Mais une fois encore, il sentit une pression sur son bras douloureux et il fut contraint de ne plus bouger. L'obscurité le terrifia et il sentit une vague de haine envahir cet environnement sombre et brusquement, la pression se relâcha sur son bras mais il n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Il regarda autour de lui et vit son tueur se diriger vers le coffre de sa vieille camionnette. L'enfant se mit de nouveau à trembler, et considéra que c'était le moment de fuir. Ses jambes arrivaient à peine à bouger, et Sam ressentit brusquement une légère sensation de tournis à l'intérieur de sa tête. C'était le moment idéal pour s'enfuir mais encore faudrait t' il en avoir le courage? Ou au mieux, avoir ne serais-ce qu'une lueur d'espoir? Il devait penser à ce qui lui permettais encore de rester en vie. La douleur fulgurante lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici, qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir de cet façon. D'une façon aussi odieuse qui soit. Il devait fuir, prendre ses jambes à son cou, hurler de l'aide, mais il se trouvais au milieu de nul part. Qui viendrait le sauver dans les méandres  
de cette forêt ? Un brusque bruit, parvint à ses oreilles. Alors qu'il commençais à se lever, il se tourna vers l'endroit où parvenais ce bruit et y vit un trio de femmes. Trois jeunes femmes. Une brune, une rousse et une blonde, vêtues de noirs, dévorant le tueur des yeux. Ce dernier semblais éperdu, comme effrayé par le regard que ces femmes lui lançaient. Malgré lui, il se mit à rire nerveusement et au moment où son bras se leva pour pointer son arme, celle ci vola à l'autre coin de la rue. Sam s'élança discrètement vers l'arme et chercha un endroit où se cacher. Elles avaient été bien occupées avec le tueur, mais il était certain que ces dernières l'avaient tout de même aperçu.

Le tueur resserra violemment ses poings et à l'instant où il allait leur sauter dessus, il vit avec effroi, la brune ouvrir ses crocs et lui mordre le cou pour le vider de son sang. Il tenta de se dégager mais les deux autres femmes profitèrent également du dîner et il était démuni. Il tremblais et n'avait plus la moindre chance de fuir. Le tueur vit la forme du petit Sam courir du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'autre bout de la rue. Il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser , mais il était tellement en colère. Il aurait tellement voulu tuer ces femmes pour l'avoir empêcher de tuer sa nouvelle victime. Il tentait encore de se débattre comme une proie sans défense, mais elles étaient bien trop fortes pour lui et ses pensées polluantes cessèrent au moment où son cœur cessa de battre.

Sam aperçu le corps du tueur tomber à terre, et il continuais à courir du mieux qu'il pouvait, malgré la douleur lancinante dans tout son corps. Ses jambes parvenaient à peine à le tenir, mais en repensant à la violence de ces femmes, il ressentit une forte envie de s'éloigner de cet route sans fin. Il avait les yeux embués de larmes, l'empêchant de voir où allait. Il tenta de ne pas bouger son bras cassé mais la peur de se faire tuer de la même manière que son prédateur l'empêcha de penser à autre chose que courir.  
Il courut le plus vite qu'il put malgré la douleur. Il était comme une proie prêt à être dévoré à tout moments. Il osa regarder derrière lui et vit l'ombre des trois femmes au loin. Il avait cru sur l'instant qu'elles viendraient l'aider mais en les voyant tuer cet homme de manière si bestiale il se rendit compte que le bien n'existait nul part.

Alors qu'il s'était tourné, il ne vit pas une voiture prête à foncer sur lui. Il crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il crut même qu'il était déjà mort. Mais en ouvrant les yeux , il ne vit que les phares aveuglants de la voiture et deux visages le regarder avec effroi. Sam était complètement hagard. Il vit les passagers de la voiture, et les reconnut aussitôt. Il s'agissait du jeune garçon qui l'avais aidé la dernière fois et de son père qui était venu le questionner sur la mort de son frère. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et les regarda, prit d'effroi. Et si il s'agissait encore de mauvaises personnes qui cherchaient à lui faire du mal? Il ne sut plus quoi faire. Face à lui, se trouvaient Dean et son père, et derrière lui, devaient sans nul doute se trouver les étranges femmes qu'il avait vu et qui avaient tués violemment son prédateur, prêt lui aussi à le tuer. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il c'était promit de ne plus le faire. De devenir un homme, et d'être aussi courageux que son frère, mais cette succession d'évènements l'avaient épuisé. Il sentit la main du père se poser sur lui. Il n'entendit même pas ce qu'on lui disait. Le fils était également de l'autre côté et tentais de le réconforter. Sam tenta de se dégager et de fuir mais les mains de ces inconnus l'empêchaient de le faire. Il était fichu.

Il sentit les mains s'éloigner et l'enfant eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il se sentait libre et qu'il s'écroula à terre, il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper avec violence et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. La vampire le tenait fermement et commençais à boire le sang du bras ensanglanté de sa victime. Sam crut qu'il allait mourir de la même manière que cet homme auparavant, et il ne fut pas au bout de ses peines, quand il vit une hache couper la tête de la vampire blonde, retombant aussi sec sur le sol à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts de la vampire, rivés vers lui. Il hurla de terreur et ne savait plus quoi faire. Son bras lui brûlais davantage et il sentit sa vision s'obscurcir.

John et Dean tentaient tant bien que mal de mettre fin aux trois vampires qui tentaient d'attaquer Sam. Une d'entre elles avaient réussi à l'atteindre et commençais à boire le sang du petit Sam, étendu au sol. Ce fut à regret que Dean dut la tuer brutalement. Il regarda l'enfant hurler de terreur et tenta de le consoler, mais ce dernier venait de perdre connaissance. Dean se releva pour aider son père mais après avoir tué la vampire rousse, ils virent avec effroi que la brune venait d'attraper Sam.

"Vous avez tuez, mes tendres amies." s'écria t' elle.

Sam avait les yeux grands ouverts mais semblait ne rien regarder en particulier. Il était sous le choc et son regard se tourna vers les deux hommes en face de lui, le regarder avec inquiétude, et il voulut croire que ces hommes ne souhaitaient que l'aider. Il sentit le bras de la femme tenir fermement son cou en arrière et il tenta de se dégager. Cette dernière le lâcha et un coup de feu se fit retentir aussitôt. La cruelle femme s'était dégagé et Sam était retomber lourdement sur le sol. Quand il se releva, il vit les trois femmes mortes en face de lui. Lui qui pensait avoir vécu le pire avec son père, se rendit compte qu'il y' avait bien pire que les coups qu'il recevait quotidiennement. Une fois encore sa vision s'obscurcit et il vit Dean le secouer lentement. Sam n'eut plus la force de se battre et se laissa faire. Il referma les yeux et perdit connaissance.

"Sam?" appela Dean en tentant de voir les dégâts qui avaient été causés. John s'approcha et analysa ses blessures. Il le prit avec délicatesse et le déposa à l'arrière de la voiture.

"On va à l'hôpital" déclara t' il en se précipitant au volant.

Dean s'installa aux côtés de Sam et lui prit la main comme pour le rassurer, malgré le fait qu'il soit inconscient. Peu de temps après, John remarqua une voiture sur le bas-côté et se demanda avec curiosité ce qu'il se passait. Il vit avec effroi qu'un homme était étendu à terre et avait été tué par les vampires.

"Il a été tué par les vampires. Je pense que Sam était avec lui. Peut être s'agissait il de son père." supposa t' il, tout en accélérant.

"Comment vas t' il ?" reprit John avec inquiétude.

"Il est toujours inconscient mais il respire bien." répondit Dean. "J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir" chuchota t' il.

"Il va s'en sortir, Dean!"

"Tu crois qu'il y' a d'autres vampires comme elles?"

"C'est possible."

Ils réussirent rapidement à rejoindre l'hôpital et une équipe de soin prirent aussitôt l'enfant en charge. Les deux chasseurs répondirent brièvement aux questions, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et finirent par s'installer dans la salle d'attente.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps et merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'attente parut longue et pourtant ils n'avaient pas attendus plus d'une heure. Le blond ne cessait de s'agiter, tournant en rond tandis que son père était installé sur la chaise , les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Quand Dean aperçut une blouse blanche , qui semblait être le responsable de l'enfant, il se précipita vers lui, le médecin vint enfin se joindre à eux.

"Je suis le médecin qui a le jeune Sam Brown en charge. Vous êtes de la famille?"

"Non, mais il est sous ma protection, je suis policier." dit le plus âgé en montrant rapidement sa carte.

"Je comprends. Nous avons du le mettre sous sédatif parce qu'il était très agité, il a plusieurs blessures assez profondes mais, rien de grave. Nous allons le garder encore quelques jours, pour nous assurer que les blessures ne s'infectent pas. En cet instant, il a surtout besoin de repos."

"Pouvons-nous lui rendre visite?" demanda le plus jeune.

"Je suis désolé, mais seul la famille est autorisé à rendre visite au patient."

"Quoi? Mais..." commença à rétorquer le plus jeune.

"Je comprends. Merci, docteur." ajouta aussi rapidement John.

Le médecin disparut et Dean se tourna vers son père, lui lançant un regard noir. Il eut du mal à faire sortir son fils de l'hôpital, mais ils avaient besoin de repos et d'être en forme pour aider cet enfant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Il réussit finalement à le convaincre en lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain, en fin de matinée.  
Dean fut également réticent à s'endormir. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sam. Désespéré, terrifié, souffrant. Il se sentait coupable. En plus d'avoir été agressé, l'enfant avait perdu toute son innocence en découvrant l'existence des vampires et en les voyant mourir. Dean balança son manteau sur une chaise, son porte feuille tomba à terre, grand ouvert. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et y vit la photo du bébé Sam que sa mère tenait tendrement dans ses bras, alors qu'il était à leur côtés, fermement enlacé par les bras de son père. Il crut que son cœur cessa de battre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette photo. Il la posa sur son coeur, balaya la salle avec ses yeux et se jeta sur le lit creux.

Sammy ! En pensant à lui, une vague de souffle l'effleura violemment. Il ne cessait de se remémorer ces souvenirs du passé, il était comme coincé dans ce temps, auquel il ne cessait de penser. Il se souvient de l'odeur, des bruits de pas, puis plus tard des cris de son père. Dean s'était précipité vers l'origine des cris et avait vu son père sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de son frère.

Il entendait encore les hurlements de son père et revoyait son regard terrifié, qui lui disait de ne pas poser de questions, mais qui voulait dire tellement d'autres choses. L'enfant de cinq ans ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il était, le coeur brisé en deux. Il savait que quelque chose venait de se passer, et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son petit frère alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère dans un incendie trois jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas voulu attendre plus longtemps, il s'était précipité vers la chambre avant que son père ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, et il y aperçut le berceau vide.

Son Sammy n'était plus là. Il avait disparu. Il se retourna vers son père et ne cessait de lui demander. "Où est Sammy?", "Où est-il?" "PAPA!" mais le père ne répondait que par un regard désolé. Alors que Dean voyait sa vie se briser en morceaux. Il se rappela que son père était venu à ses côtés et avait tenté de le rassurer, en vain. Ils avaient cherchés de fond en comble la ville, ils avaient tapés à toutes les portes, avaient annoncés la disparition du bébé à la police, mais ni eux, ni les deux Winchesters n'avaient réussi à le retrouver. Son père ne lui avait jamais reparlé de cet événement. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dis de plus. Et ce fut seulement plusieurs années plus tard, qu'il lui avoua que les derniers mots de sa mère avaient été le prénom de son petit frère, comme si elle savait qu'il allait lui arriver quelque chose. Il lui dit également de quelle manière elle était morte et malgré le choc de son fils, il lui avoua également l'existence des démons, qui avaient été responsables de la mort de sa mère et qui avaient sans doute kidnappés leur Sammy. Dean avait eu du mal à le pardonner pour lui avoir caché tant de choses mais il n'avait jamais stoppé les recherches, espérant le retrouver à travers la chasse.

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir, il ne cessait de repenser à ces terribles événements qui étaient survenus alors qu'il avait cinq ans, à la mort de sa mère et à la disparition de son frère. Il réussit à s'endormir avec la photo collé à son cœur, comme si son frère et sa mère étaient à ses côtés et que leur simple présence suffisait à le calmer.

"On va trouvés ces vampires, se débarrasser de ces choses surnaturelles, et s'en aller" s'écria John au réveil.

"Et aider Sam." ajouta Dean , une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

"Et aider Sam" répéta le père comme pour confirmer les soupçons de son fils.

La journée leur parut longue. John avait tenté d'avancer dans l'affaire mais l'irritation et l'angoisse de son fils l'empêchait de travailler davantage.

"Dean. Détends toi, nous n'avons pas le droit de lui rendre visite mais on ira le voir à sa sortie."

Ils avaient alors cessé de parler de l'enfant, même si John remarquait que son fils ne cessait de penser à lui.

Il avait commencé à avancer dans l'affaire, et dans la soirée, se décida à rejoindre le café qui se trouvait dans le coin de la rue pour y boire un verre avec son fils et tenté de détendre l'atmosphère.

Pendant ce temps, Sam marchait tout au long de l'avenue sombre où peut de voitures circulaient. A son réveil, il avait pris peur et était parvenu à s'échapper de l'hôpital tout en passant inaperçu. Alors qu'il se sentait maudit, une voiture s'approcha dangereusement de lui et se stoppa à temps avant de le percuter. Sam commençait à être habitué. Il sentit encore une fois une main le tenir par l'épaule. Il n'osa pas regarder le vieillard droit dans les yeux. Sans même avoir entendu ce que l'homme lui disait il tenta de s'éloigner et cria, de sa petite voix encore faible.

"L...lâchez moi s'il vous plaît!"

"D'accord gamin, mais tu ne veux pas que j'appelle l'ambulance , tu es sûr que tu vas bien?"

"Oui ... laissez moi maintenant!" dit il en sentant la pression se relâcher.

"Mee...merci!"

"Où vas tu ?"

"Voir Eddie!"

"Qui?"

Mais personne ne lui répondit , Sam partait déjà malgré ses tremblements. Il était déjà loin. Malgré l'attrait d'une structure architecturale, il y avait une bâtisse qui lui était inconnu. Buttant contre une pierre, Sam se retrouva nez à nez avec un serpent terrifiant étalé sur le sol et mort. Il ne se souciait plus de ce qui pouvait lui arrivé. Il savait seulement où allé.

Dans le café, alors que John commandait une bière, Dean lui demanda, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

"Papa , je pourrais boire une bière moi aussi?"

"Non, fiston, tu prendras autre chose."

"Mais ... mais pourquoi? Je suis grand maintenant!"

"Pas suffisamment , et on ne rouspète pas!"

"D'accord, monsieur!"

Après que les Winchesters furent servis, ils s'installèrent au comptoir et écoutèrent les conversations du coin comme à leur habitude. Rien. Toujours la même conversation: Qui était la plus belle serveuse du coin, le match de foot de la veille, les conquêtes de la semaines, leurs aventures tout aussi ennuyantes les unes comme les autres. A croire que ces gosses n'avaient d'autres sujets de conversation !  
Alors qu'ils sifflèrent tranquillement leurs verres, un vieil homme à la casquette entra, préoccupé, se dirigeant aveuglement vers la serveuse.

"Ben alors Jo, comme d'habitude?" demanda la serveuse , sourire aux lèvres.

"Non je prendrai un café cette fois-ci!"

"Et bien , qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!" dit elle en plaisantant tout en préparant le café.

"Non, j'ai failli renverser un gosse, il avait l'air effrayé, il était complètement pâle, j'ai la nette impression qu'il tentait de se suicider."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!"

"Il s'est jeté dessus je te dis, et il avait pas l'air surpris de voir la voiture."

Dean et John s'intéressèrent aussitôt à cet conversation. Ils espéraient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'enfant.

"Euh excusez-moi, je suis John, bonsoir!"

"Bonsoir, qu'est ce que vous voulez?" demanda le vieillard en quittant les yeux de son pot, vide.

"Je suis du FBI, et je recherche un petit garçon qui a disparu dans le coin, j'ai entendu votre conversation. A quoi ressemblais cet enfant?"

"Petit, cheveux noisettes, je dirai qu'il a dans les environs de 8 ans!"

"Et vous dites que cet enfant à tenter de se suicider?"

"C'était bien mon impression, m'sieur. Je lui ai demandé où il allait , il avait peur de moi je voulais pas l'effrayer davantage."

"Et vous a t' il dis où il allait ?"

"Non, enfin je n'ai pas compris il a murmuré qu'il allait voir un certain Eddie. Alors j'me suis pas plus inquiété que ca vous savez, j'étais déjà assez perturbé par sa façon de marcher il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, mais au moment où je partais à sa recherche , il avait d'jà disparu."

"Sam!" murmura Dean. "On doit le chercher!"

"Merci monsieur, au revoir!" dit John en se précipitant derrière Dean alors qu'il était déjà installé dans la voiture.

"Papaa.. tu crois qu'il s'est suicidé?"

"Je ne sais pas fiston, on devrais faire un tour au cimetière. C'est le seul endroit où Eddie se trouve."

L'impala atteignit aussitôt le cimetière après un quart d'heure de route. Alors que leur angoisse se faisaient sentir et qu'ils ne savaient où se diriger, ils aperçurent une toute petite ombre couché à terre. Dean se précipita vers l'enfant et se rassura en le voyant dormir. Il était complètement gelé et pâle et son cou était recouvert de bleues.

"Papa , qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?"

"On devrait l'emmener chez lui , Dean!"

John porta l'enfant démuni et le posa à l'arrière de la voiture après l'avoir couvert pour le réchauffer. Dean s'installa à ses côtés et trembla en sentant la froide température de l'enfant.

"On devrait peut être l'emmener à l'hôpital?" demanda Dean.

A cet instant , la petite forme de Sam se gesticula dans tout les sens. Dean tenta de le rassurer mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

"Eddie! Eddie!"

"Chut .. c'est moi Dean, tu te souviens de moi? On vas te ramener chez toi au chaud tu es d'accord?"

"Nnn...nnoon ... je vous en prie...noon ..."

"Sam, ton père doit s'inquiéter pour toi!"

Sam éclata en sanglots et ne put rien dire , pas même balbutier quoi que ce soit avec la force de ses larmes.

"S'il vous plait , s'il vouus plait ... pas ... pas lui!"

"Quoi?"

"Pas...pas...lui...Eddie..."

"D'accord, nous te ramenons à l'hôpital dans ce cas tu es gelé!" ajouta Dean, impuissant face à la peur de l'enfant.

"Noon..."

Sam gesticulais dans tout les sens et envoyait des coups à Dean sans pour autant le vouloir. John voyant l'ampleur des choses, sortit de la banquette avant et se précipita à l'arrière pour tenter de calmer le gosse.

"Sam" en disant ce prénom , John crut qu'on lui arrachais le cœur.  
"E...écoutes-moi ! Je comprends que tu sois perturbé . Si tu ne veux pas allé à l'hôpital et que tu insistes pour ne pas allé voir ton père, dans ce cas tu viens chez nous, tu te reposes, tu nous laisses prendre soin de toi et après on te relâches, mais si tu n'acceptes pas je t'emmène à l'hopital. Il est hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état à l'extérieur. Ça te va?"

Sam pleura encore pendant quelques temps et acquiesça. Alors qu'ils reprirent la route, Sam se posa sur l'épaule de Dean sans même s'en rendre compte, et s'endormit, complètement épuisé. Dean referma ses bras autour de lui et tenta de le réchauffer tout en calmant ses sanglots. L'enfant ne se réveilla pas quand John le prit dans ses bras pour le monter dans la chambre, soit il lui faisait confiance, soit il était vraiment exténué.


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant la nuit, les Winchesters ne cessèrent de se réveiller à cause de l'agitation de l'enfant qui semblait faire un cauchemar. Dean s'était finalement endormi à ses côtés et l'enfant s'était peu à peu calmé. John et Dean avaient remarqués qu'il répétait sans arrêt la même chose, le nom d'Eddie ne cessait de résonner dans la chambre. Le lendemain, Dean et John s'étaient reveillés à l'aube mais ne pouvait se résoudre à travailler sur l'affaire. Ils se sentaient dans l'obligation d'aider ce pauvre petit garçon qui semblait aller mal et qui avait besoin d'aide.

"Dean, je descends prendre le petit déjeuner, prends soin du petit et ne le laisse pas s'enfuir."

"D'accord."

Il vit son père sortir et regarda tristement le petit Sam couché sur le lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit frère qui avait disparu quelques jours après que leur maison à Lawrence ne soit incendiée et que sa mère ne disparaisse dans les flammes. Il avait vécu dans l'incertitude. Sans savoir si son frère était encore en vie. Il n'avait jamais perdu espoir et à chaque nouvel affaire il espérait le retrouver. Aujourd'hui il avait trouvé un petit Sam souffrant à cause de la perte de son grand frère alors que lui souffrait de la perte son petit frère disparu alors qu'il avait seulement six mois. Il avait l'impression de se sentir déjà proche de lui. Il se dirigea vers le porte feuille et y vit la photo de lui et son frère, alors bébé. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son petit frère s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Ressemblerais t'il davantage à leur mère ou à leur père ? Serais t'il brun ou blond? Mais il savait qu'il retrouverait son frère, et ce petit garçon avait besoin de son aide comme Sammy a besoin de la sienne. Il savait que John avait perdu espoir mais Dean ne l'avait pas perdu et il savait qu'il le retrouverait même si cela lui demanderais de chercher becs et ongles. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Sam se réveilla en se gesticulant dans tout les sens, perdu.

"Chut Sam , c'est Dean , tu te souviens de moi n'est-ce pas?" lui murmura t'il pour le calmer et en tenant fermement son visage.

Sam acquiesça et sembla se calmer malgré la peur que Dean voyait dans ses yeux.

"Eh, tu n'as pas à avoir peur on ne te feras pas de mal."

John entra à cet instant et Sam sursauta, angoissé.

"Chut, c'est mon père John il ne te feras pas de mal non plus , calmes toi Sam, tu es en sécurité ici!"

"Ou..oui!" murmura Sam, en paraissant se calmer peu à peu.

"Viens, on va prendre le petit déjeuner, mon père nous as ramené des pancakes et du jus d'orange. Tu aimes les pancakes?"

"P...pas faim" chuchota t'il alors que son ventre gargouillais.

"Sam, viens manger... " dit John calmement, qui se fit couper la parole par le petit Sam.

"D'accord m'sieur!" dit il brusquement par peur de se faire engueuler. Mais en se levant brusquement, la douleur qu'il ressentit sur son dos se réveilla et il se plia en deux de douleur.

"Sam...Sam qu'est ce que tu as ?" demanda Dean en voyant le petit souffrir le martyre.

"Ri...rien!"

"Sam, je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas, laisse moi voir!"

"Noon..." s'écria t'il effrayé.

Mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir, il souleva le tee-shirt et y vit des égratignures encore ouvertes.

"Dean vas chercher la trousse de secours, je vais nettoyer et y panser les blessures."

Dean ne se fit pas prier et la trousse de secours arriva en deux secondes. Après que les blessures furent nettoyés et séchés, Sam se sentit mieux et se calma peu à peu en sentant la douleur se faire moins lancinante.

"Me...merci m'sieur."

"Sam , tu peux m'appeler John tu sais?"

"D'accord , m'sieur John!"

John et Dean sourirent et dirent à Sam de s'installer à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il s'installa avec eux et ne dit plus rien. Il mangea un pancake et resta silencieux , crispé et mal à l'aise.

"Tu manges plus? Tu n'aimes pas les pancakes" demanda Dean dévorant un pancake.

"Si..euh...non...euh...enfin..je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sam? Manges voyons!" répliqua John.

Sam était surpris . C'était bien la première fois qu'on insistais pour qu'il mange. Dès qu'il mangeait un pancake, son père lui demandais de ranger et lui disais de ne pas abuser de son hospitalité.

"D'ac...d'accord m'sieur John!"

Il dévora deux pancakes, affamé , et se leva de table pour ranger.

"Qu'est -ce que tu fais Sam? Restes assis, je vais ranger!"

"Noon... euh... je range!"

"Sam, détends-toi d'accord? J'insiste pour ranger la table!" dit John en se levant et en rangeant après que Dean ait terminé de dévorer son dernier pancake.

"D'accord...mais je vous aide!"

"Ca marche!" dit John tout sourire.

Dean s'installa sur le canapé et regarda un dessin animé qui passa à la télé. Sam crut pleurer. John lui murmura d'aller regarder la télé avec Dean et, bientôt le suivit. Tandis que John s'installa sur le bureau d'à côté pour faire de nouvelles recherches, Sam s'installa sur la canapé, silencieux, mais quand il baissa les yeux , Dean lui demanda ce qu'il avait en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Ce ... c'est rien... juste ... c'était ... le dessin animé préféré d'Eddie."

"Oh! Je comprends!" dit il en le serrant dans ses bras pour le calmer.

Sam était assez bouleversé par la circonstance des événements, il commençais à se sentir à l'aise auprès d'eux deux et il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui, par peur de se faire à nouveau battre par son père qui devait sans doute être furieux en remarquant que celui-ci avait disparu. Son corps épuisé s'endormit bien rapidement aux bras de Dean et ce dernier couvrit l'enfant et l'entoura de ses bras pour calmer à nouveau ses agitements.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous, désolé d'avoir tardé pour poster, et merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, elle est courte mais je vous posterai la suite en fin de semaine. Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Papa , je sais pas ce qui arrive à ce petit mais on peut pas l'abandonner."

"Je sais, Dean! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais il est effrayé."

"Tu crois qu'un vampire a pu lui faire ça?"

"Les vampires n'agissent pas comme ça Dean, la seule chose qu'ils font c'est boire le sang de leur victimes."

"Mais alors qui?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais quand on lui a posé la question il avait l'air angoissé."

"Je sais."

"Dean, je pense qu'on devrait le déposer chez lui, son père doit être mort d'inquiétude et il a lancé un avis de recherche à la police."

"Mais, p'pa. Je peux pas abandonner Sam!"

"Dean, Sam n'est pas ton frère, il doit retourner auprès de sa famille."

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Tu crois que si je cherche à protéger Sam c'est à cause de Sammy ?"

"Dean..."

"Non! Laisse-moi te dire ce que j'en pense. Si je protège ce garçon c'est parce qu'il a besoin de moi... de nous! Et contrairement à toi , je reste optimiste je sais qu'on retrouvera Sammy ."

"C'est bien ça ton problème!"

"Comment ça? Tu es persuadé qu'il n'a pas survécu mais je sais qu'il est encore en vie!"

"Dean , ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis."

"Alors quoi? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? La lueur d'espoir que tu avais dans les yeux a disparu au bout de deux mois de recherches. Mais moi je sais qu'on le retrouvera. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que c'est mon frère!"

"Dean, tu crois que je n'y crois plus? Au bout de huit années de chasse, je reste persuadé qu'on le retrouvera , mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu commences à t'attacher ce gosse, et j'ai peur que ça ne te fasse du mal quand on sera obligés de partir d'ici."

"Je veux seulement sauver ce petit !"

"Je sais, Dean! Je sais!" dit il en s'approchant de lui et en le serrant dans ses bras. "Mais Sam sera mieux au sein de sa famille."

"Tu as sans doute raison, il a seulement besoin d'aide et je l'empêche d'être aidé en le laissant ici. Il doit rentrer chez lui."

Ils entendirent un soubresaut et virent que Sam se précipitait vers la fenêtre. Dean courut derrière lui et l'attrapa à l'instant où il sauta. John aida son fils à remonter le petit et réussirent bientôt à le faire revenir sur pied.

Sam tenta de s'écarter, de fuir, de courir mais des mains l'attrapèrent fermement. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et se sentit si faible... _Moins que rien!_

"Sam, tu as besoin d'aide. Tu as besoin de ta famille pour ça! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas y retourner ? Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude pour toi."

"Il...il n'y a que mon père... Ma...ma mère est morte et mon... mon frère aussi."

"Je suis désolé Sam pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais tu sais, moi aussi j'ai perdue ma mère et mon frère."

"Vrai?"

"Oui et je sais que c'est difficile. Mais mon père et moi... on a surmontées ça ensemble!"

Sam baissa les yeux et ne leur adressa plus la moindre parole. Ils allaient l'emmener chez son père, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il allait de nouveau retourner chez ce monstre et il allait encore devoir vivre dans l'horreur, vivre en se disant que son père allait encore le battre ce soir, que son père allait encore l'enfermer et qu'il ne pourrait plus en sortir. Il avait apprécié ce court moment avec Dean mais il ne pouvait plus les importuner.

"Je suis père, et quand j'ai perdu mon fils je peux te dire que j'en étais dévasté. Tu ne veux pas que cela arrive n'est-ce pas?"

"Vous pensez vraiment que mon père est dévasté par mon absence?"

"Bien sûr! C'est ton père voyons!"

"D'ac...cord"

Et John et Dean emportèrent Sam jusque chez lui, tandis que ce dernier tremblait de tout ses membres, se préparant mentalement à subir les foudres de son monstre qui lui servait de père.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Contente que ma fic vous plaise toujours autant. J'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite. Bonne lecture!

* * *

En chemin, Dean eu la nette impression que Sam se crispait à chaque minute qui le rapprochait de chez lui.

"Sam, ca va?"

"Ou...oui!"

"Ca va allez. Ne t'en fais pas" tenta t'il de le calmer.

"Tu appréhendes la réaction de ton père?" demanda John, sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui!" murmura t'il sachant que c'était assez vrai en partie.

"T'en fais pas, il sera plus soulagé qu'en colère." tenta t'il de le rassurer.

Si seulement ça avait été vrai! Bientôt, ils avaient déjà atteints la porte et Sam commençait déjà à trembler.

"Sam, t'es sûr que ca va?" redemanda John, suspicieux.

"Oui...euh...nerveux!"

"Relax!" répliqua Dean en s'approchant de Sam pour le réconforter.

Bien vite, quelqu'un vint au pas de la porte, c'était un homme plutôt bien bati, et musclé. Ces yeux couleurs verts ne refletaient que de la colère. Il avait l'air surpris et quand son regard se lança sur John, ses yeux réflétèrent aussitôt de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

Bizarrement, cet homme rappelait vaguement quelque chose à John, et celui-ci semblait aussi le connaitre vu le regard qu'il lui lançait.

"Bonjour!" commença Dean qui sentit une tension monter entre les deux.

"Bonjour!" grogna le vieil homme.

"Vous me dites vaguement quelque chose, on ne se serait pas déjà vus auparavant?" demanda John avec hésitation.

"Peut être bien qu'oui. Viens toi!" dit il en prenant Sam par le bras.

"Attendez!"

"Non, je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec vous, ne vous approchez jamais de mon fils c'est compris ?" demanda t'il en colère aux deux Winchesters eberlués.

"Pardon?" demanda John.

"Vous m'avez bien compris! Ne vous approchez plus de MON fils ou je vous descends!" dit il en claquant la porte brutalement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends?"

"Je ne sais pas, fiston, il s'est peut être inquieté pour Sam!"

"Oui... mais Sam avait l'air effrayé de le voir!"

"Il était nerveux à l'idée de voir son père, voilà tout!"

"Tu en es sûr?"

"Qu'est ce que ça peut être d'autres?"

"Je ne sais pas ... quelque chose ne tourne pas rond!"

"Ca, tu peux le dire!"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Je sais pas Dean, j'ai la nette impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part" dit il alors qu'il prenait déjà la route.

"Mais où?"

"Je ne sais pas Dean, mais il ne me dit rien de bon."

"Et s'il arrive quelque chose à Sammy... Sam, pardon!"

"Dean!"

"Je me suis trompé , p'pa ça peut arriver à tout le monde!"

"D'accord Dean. On devrait régler cet affaire de vampires et après on verras pour Sam. Mais si on ne trouve rien, on va devoir partir c'est compris Dean?"

"Compris, m'sieur!"

Sam se précipita dans la chambre en voyant son père en colère.

"Non, s'il vous plait"

"Vraiment?" hurla t'il en courant après lui. "Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec eux triple abruti?"

"J'étais tout seul et ils m'ont forcés à resté avec eux , mais je voulais venir ici , je vous jure!" mentit il effrayé en le voyant se rapprocher.

"Non, faiblard que tu es, tu as accepté leur aide, tu vas voir ce que ça fais de rester avec des idiots!"

"L'idiot c'est vous !" hurla t'il à l'autre bout de la table en colère.

"Pardon? Tu vas m'entendre ! Cours , cours, je te rattraperai et ce sera de pire en pire ! Viens ici je te dis!"

"Noon!"

"Que t'ont-ils dis?"

"Que voulez vous qu'ils me disent... Rien!"

"Pas même que tu as été adopté alors que tu avais six mois?"

"Quoi?"

Sam s'arrêta au plus grand bonheur de son bourreau qui arriva à ses côtés et qui lui assena un poing en pleine figure.

Il tomba à terre et sa tête se cogna contre le mur, perdant aussitôt connaissance.


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé pour le retard, et merci à tous pour vos reviews.

YS

* * *

Les Winchesters avaient avancés dans l'affaire et avaient bien vite retrouvés le repaire des vampires. Ils allaient arrêter les tortures qu'ils infligeaient à leurs victimes. Heureusement pour eux, il s'agissait d'une affaire plutôt simple car ils étaient quatre. Deux chacun. Facile. Ils avaient tués bien pire. Dès que le soleil se coucha ils prirent leurs armes contenant du bois. Dean se chargea des vampires qui semblaient moins puissants et les tua en moins de deux.

Mais l'affaire se compliquait pour John qui s'était retrouvé entre les deux vampires et qui ne les avaient pas vus approchés. John repensais à cet homme qu'il avait vu sur le palier, cet homme qui lui disait quelque chose et tout ennpensant, il se fit piéger par les deux vampires qui commencèrent à l'asséner de coups. Dean vint aussitôt à son secours au moment où l'un des vampires allait mordre le cou de John. Mais ce dernier réussit à le tuer avec l'arme qu'il avait tant bien que mal tenter de récuperer.

Il soupira, soulagé d'être liberé par l'emprise de ce vampire et vit Dean s'approcher de lui avec l'arme toujours levé prêt à tirer au cas où quelqu'un d'autre se présenterait.

Drôle comme il ressemblait à un adulte du haut de ses 13 ans, et cet arme lui faisait rappeler l'enfance de son fils qui déjà à 3 ans aimait jouer avec des pistolets en plastique et voulait faire comme lui. Son voisin lui avait même volé son arme et Dean lui avait fait la guerre. Le père avait eu un accident de voiture ce soir là avec son meilleur ami alors qu'ils venaient de faire la fête. John avait survécu et avait pu ressortir de l'hopital deux semaines plus tard pour y retrouver sa famille, mais son meilleur ami Jason n'avait pas survécu et son frère était venu le menacer en lui disant qu'il regretterait son acte, le jugeant responsable de la mort de son frère. John ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour, et quatre mois plus tard la maison prit feu, sa femme mourut, puis quelques jours après le drame, le bébé avait disparu: leur petit Sammy avait disparu, ce fut une tragédie pour lui et pour son fils aîné qui eurent du mal à revivre après cela, Dean pleurait en silence tout les soirs sa mère et son frère mais il l'entendait et ne savait comment le consoler, puisque lui même ne parvenait pas à aller de l'avant.

Et là, dans l'obscurité, John se rappela. Cet homme au pas de la porte était le frère de Jason, et il l'avait menacé 20 ans auparavant.

"Papa, ça va?"

"Oui, fiston... Ca...Ca va !"

"Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris?"

"J'étais ailleurs, je repensai au père de Sam."

"Au père de Sam? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à penser que tu l'as déjà vu? Il t'a que non pourtant!"

"C'est ce qu'il dit, Dean, mais quelque chose cloche avec cet homme et je sais qui il est."

Dans la soirée, arrivé à l'hôtel, John raconta son histoire à Dean. Il lui raconta qu'après une fête il eut un accident de voiture et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pendant une longue période parce qu'il avait été gravement blessé et qu'il avait été en récupération à l'hopital, que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vu Sammy et Dean. Il lui raconta alors que le frère de son ami était venu le menacer et qu'il n'avait plus laisser aucunes traces jusque maintenant. Il avait trouvé son attitude étrange au pas de la porte, il savait que quelque chose clochait avec lui et il voulait savoir quoi.

"Tu veux qu'on retoune chez lui? Mais tu l'as vu? Il nous as menacé en plus!"

"Dean, quelque chose cloche avec lui on doit savoir quoi!"

"D'accord, il faut qu'on y aille!"

"Allons-y ne discutons pas!"

A son reveil, Sam se retrouva à terre avec les pieds et les mains liés. Il s'agita, inquiet et bouleversé sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Le vieil homme arriva à ses côtés et but une gorgée de sa bouteille pour finir par le casser sur le mur.

"Maintenant à cause de toi, on vas devoir fuir, partir, aller ailleurs. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, Sam. Personne ne t'aime. Même pas moi. Même pas ceux qui t'ont abandonnés alors que tu avais six mois."

Sam continua a s'agiter sans comprendre ce que son père disait.

"Non s'il vous plait détachez moi j'ai rien fais , m'sieur, je vous le jure!"

"On doit partir, à cause de ce que tu as fais , à cause de tes bêtises!"

"Ce...ce n'est pas ma faute , je ... j'ai rien... fais!"

"Ca c'est ce qu'il disait, pour nier ce qu'il avait fais à mon frère cet enfoiré, quel bel enfoiré , si ça c'est pas du bien payé, il l'a mérité, il a eu ce qu'il devait avoir après avoir tué Jason."

Sam ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait, il l'écoutait sans savoir ce qu'il disait, sans croire à la moindre parole, l'estimant assez bourré pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il disait. Son dos recommençais a lui faire souffrir. Il repensa à Eddie et eut peur de mourir à cet instant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si enervé. Il jetait la bouteille sur le mur où il la brisa, il jetait tout ce qu'il voyait à terre, jusqu'au moment où il se souvint qu'il avait encore une petite proie sur sa patte et que l'assassin de son frère devait payer.

Il frappa Sam à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que celui ci soit recouvert de sang.

"Alors , tu ne supplies plus, sale petit gosse! Allez supplie j'adore sa, supplie pour que j'attise ta douleur!"

Sam ne pouvait plus supplier , la seule pensée de rejoindre son frère attisait déjà sa douleur.

"Je n'ai jamais été ton père, Sam, je ne l'ai jamais été. Tout comme Eddie n'a jamais été ton frère. Je t'ai fais vivre avec une famille et voilà comment tu me remercie? Ta famille t'as abandonné et je t'ai recueilli. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est" dit-il en hurlant.

Ses yeux reflétèrent une angoisse grandissante et il commença à begayer, plié par la douleur.

"Qu...quoi?"

Ce fut plus un souffle qu'une question. Il se sentait fatigué, prêt à sombrer, ressentant une douleur lancinante à l'épaule.

"Ils t'ont abandonnés, sans se soucier de toi. Ton père a tué mon frère et il vas le payer."

"Qu...quoi?"

"Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu es le fils de personne, et personne ne veux de toi! Moins que rien!"

Il frappa dans tout les sens et prit la chaise pour finalement l'abattre sur le petit corps à terre de Sam qui hurla de douleur.

" Ahhh !"

John et Dean avaient pris l'impala pour retrouver cet homme. John avait davantage dans l'idée de s'excuser auprès de lui, comprenant sa douleur à la mort de son frère. Il voulait s'excuser dans le but de retirer ce poids immense qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis huit ans et demi. Il espérait rester en de bons termes avec lui et peut être même devenir ami comme il l'avait été avec Jason. En arrivant face à la maison, John commençait à devenir nerveux. Peut être cela n'arrangera rien et bien au contraire empirera la situation. Ils marchaient lentement et Dean contemplait la maison, la jugeant plutôt affreuse à son goût. Quand ils étaient à Lawrence, il vivait dans une jolie petite maison blanche avec un jardin toujours bien entretenu et arrosé. Ce n'était pas le cas pour cette maison, qui était tout sauf bien nettoyer, elle ressemblait presque à un château hanté.

Au moment même où John allait frapper à la porte ils entendirent un bruit déchirant. Le cri de douleur de ce qui semblait être celui de Sam.

_" Ahhh !"_

Sans attendre une seconde, ils forcèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur en deux temps trois mouvements. Ils se précipitèrent dans les différentes salles qui se présentaient à eux et atteignirent le premier etage à la recherche de Sam.

"Sam! Sam!" appela Dean inquiet.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte d'une salle du premier étage, ce qu'ils virent les bouleversa au plus haut point.


	12. Chapter 12

Un grand merci à tout mes lecteurs, Naesse, eamon, etc. Pour répondre à la question de Samantha, je ne publie pas de suite spécialement par mois, je suis plutôt occupée mais je fais de mon mieux pour poster assez vite.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques, des questions, n'hésitez pas! Et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous... C'est une courte suite, mais je posterai prochainement.

Bonne (petite) lecture!

YS.

* * *

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte d'une salle du premier étage, ce qu'ils virent les bouleversa au plus haut point.

"Sam?"

Sam avait les yeux mi-clos, il semblait malade et était ensanglanté, gravement blessé par les coups qu'ils lui avaient été infligés. Son corps émettait des soubresauts après avoir reçu une chaise en bois qui s'était brisé par la force du coup sur son corps meurtri, son "père" le tenait fermement par le cou et le forçait à se tenir debout, seul la force du monstre le permettait de se maintenir debout. Il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler sans savoir qui c'était et maintenant il voyait Dean et John, ceux qui l'avaient aidés auparavant, se tenir à la porte et semblaient désorientés.

"John, John, John... comme ça fait... longtemps !" susurra le monstre. "Je suppose que si tu es ici c'est que tu sais qui je suis maintenant, n'est-ce pas Johnny?" demanda t' il en souriant à pleines dents.

"Vous avez tout compris ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais ?"

"Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais? Oh le pauvre petit ange n'a pas été sage. Il devait être puni, après tout ce qu'il a fais, il ne mérite même pas mon attention."

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! C'est votre fils ! Comment pouvez vous faire sa à votre propre fils?"

"Hahahaha... Mon fils? Elle est bien bonne celle là Johnny, alors tu n'as toujours pas compris?"

"Compris ?" demanda John perplexe.

"Sam... Sammy ... Oh quel que soit le nom que vous lui donnez, n'est pas mon fils et ne l'a jamais été!"

Ils sentirent les frissons de Sam qui se débattait de l'emprise de son monstre de père.

"Oh .. doucement doucement Sammy, ne t'impatiente pas."

"Sammy ?" demanda Dean sans comprendre lui aussi.

"Oui, Sammy Winchester. Tu ne le reconnais pas? C'est vrai qu'il a changé depuis hein ? Et c'est moi qui est élevé ce petit morveux. Un moins que rien, ttt ."

"Quoi? De quoi vous parlez?"

"Seriez vous abrutis? C'est moi qui est élevé.. ou plutôt volé votre Sammy quand il avait six mois!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Non ça peut pas être vrai, c'est pas réel !"

John crut recevoir un coup de massue à cet instant précis. Il avait dû mal à y croire à tel point qu'il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Une vie complètement anéantie suite à un accident dont quelqu'un le jugeait responsable. Il avait perdu son fils, sa vie s'était brisé seulement parce qu'un psychopathe le haïssait. Son fils avait payé pour ses actes. Un enfant que Mary attendait tant. Le dernier fruit de leur amour. Un bébé de six mois qui a vécu un enfer pour rien. Tout était de sa faute.

"Je t'avais prévenu, Johnny, tu le paierais, et tu vas le payer. Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher."

Sam ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient et il commençait à souffrir. Il ne parvenait plus à tenir debout malgré la force de son père, il commençait à relâcher sa pression et ses jambes commençaient à trembler.

"Eh doucement, bonhomme. Il ne faudrait pas que tu es l'air faible devant ton père et ton frère n'est-ce pas? Comment réagiront-ils ? Ils diront que tu es un moins que rien et ils t'abandonneront à nouveau. Est-ce ce que tu souhaites?"

Sam commençait à se débattre mais la pression était trop forte. Il insinuait que Dean et John étaient de sa famille et qu'il était le petit qu'ils avaient perdus alors qu'il avait six mois? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il avait été adopté et abandonné par ces deux hommes. Non. Tout sauf ça. Eux qui avaient l'air si gentils avec lui, étaient en réalité ceux qui l'avaient abandonnés? Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'avoir été abandonné et d'avoir vécu dans le mensonge toute sa vie, il lui manquait plus que ça. Si ces deux-là s'avéraient être contre lui, le bien n'existait nul part. Sa poitrine commençait à lui faire sérieusement souffrir et il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il ressentait uniquement le besoin de se relâcher de la pression qui le maintenait à ce monstre. Il ressentait une telle souffrance morale qu'il aurait voulu fuir et pleurer, il avait si mal qu'il aurait été capable de pleurer pendant des mois. Sa souffrance était telle, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller mieux un jour. Non sa vie avait été un enfer et le serait jusqu'à la fin.

Il continuait à se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il était fermement maintenue et sa force ne lui permettait pas de se déplacer davantage.

"Hey du calme Sammy!"

"Arrêtez de mentir!" hurla Dean en colère.

"Je mens? T'entends ça, Sammy ? Il te considère comme un moins que rien. Tu n'es pas son frère à ses yeux."

Dean sentit son cerveau en ébullition, il aurait voulu tuer cet homme tout de suite. Il aurait voulu lever son arme et le tuer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, mais le corps de Sam lui servait de bouclier. Il risquait de tuer son frère par la même occasion.

Frère. Mais quelle valeur a en réalité ce mot aux yeux de Dean? Quels mots familiers. Sûrement les seuls qui ont réellement de la valeur pour lui. Depuis des années qu'il n'a que ce mot à la bouche. C'est tellement intime, tellement douloureux. Il ne pouvait penser à ce mot sans que quelque chose de dur ne se noue dans sa gorge. Ca fait mal, ça coince. Surtout lors de ces douloureuses périodes tristes où il pensait qu'à le trouver. Il sentit quelque chose lui brûler la gorge en le voyant face à lui. Il avait toujours senti que ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres, il avait toujours senti que quelque part il était comme un membre de la famille.

"Je n'ai jamais dis ça! Pourquoi auriez vous kidnappé Sam?" s'exclama Dean sentant sa voix faillir.

"Parce que... John devrait le savoir, n'est ce pas? Jason. Cela ne te dis rien, Johnny?"

"Vous avez kidnappé mon fils parce que vous me jugiez coupable de la mort de votre frère?"

"Tu ES coupable! Et là, Sammy devrait savoir ce que ça fait de perdre un frère n'est-ce pas ? Le pauvre est mort dans d'horribles circonstances!" Les mots "horribles circonstances" firent frissonner l'enfant, fermement maintenu entre les bras d'un monstre qui n'avait aucunes once de pitié pour lui.

Comment un "père" pouvait-il considérer son enfant d'une façon aussi cruelle, aussi inhumaine? Sam vit les pires moments de son enfance ressurgir en cet instant précis. A 4 ans, son père lui avait assené un coup de couteau sur le poignet parce qu'il s'était servi un morceau de viande, quelques mois plus tard il lui disait qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'Eddie était le meilleur, et que c'était lui qui réussirait toujours tout dans la vie. Il se souvint qu'il l'avait frappé avec une grande cuillère à soupe et que son coude en avait été enflé pendant plusieurs jours. Il y avait des jours où le patriarche rentrait sans broncher et où tout paraissait calme, et le jour suivant il recommençait ses tortures. Parfois il s'agissait de tortures physiques, d'autres fois de torture psychologiques. Les mots "regarde-moi ce moins que rien", "tu ne vaux rien", "tu ne sais rien faire", "personne ne t'aime", "tu n'es qu'un monstre", "tu n'es pas mon fils"... résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il en avait longtemps souffert, il prenait les coups durs sans broncher, et il rêvait qu'un jour quelqu'un le sortirait de ce cauchemar. Parfois son frère venait s'interposer, mais rien n'y faisait, le père le frappait avec toujours autant d'ardeur, comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose dont il ignorait l'existence. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que son père le traite de cet façon, mais il finissait par se dire qu'en fin de compte il était vraiment un moins que rien. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Eddie serait son sauveteur, serait celui qui le sauverait des griffes de son père quand il serait en position de partir. Mais depuis sa mort, il commençait à se demander s'il connaîtrait le bonheur un jour, s'il connaîtrait autre chose que l'agression, la torture et le manque d'affection.

"Vous... vous ... l'avez tué!" s'énerva Sam, reprenant ses esprits, en tentant de se dégager de sa douloureuse prise.

"Oui exact, et qui m'a aidé à couvrir les traces hein?"

Sam ne sut comment réagir. Il se sentait coupable. Tellement coupable. Son père l'avait forcé à l'aider. Il avait été dans l'obligation de porter Eddie et le jeter comme un vieil objet au milieu d'un trottoir glauque. Ce n'est pas ce que son frère méritait, il voulait tellement l'enterrer lui même, il méritait tellement plus de dignité. Son frère avait été une lumière dans sa vie, il avait été la seule belle chose qu'il avait connu. A vrai dire sans son frère il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait été en cet instant précis. C'est lui qui ne cessait de lui répéter. "Non Sam, tu vaux plus que ça. N'écoutes pas ce monstre!". Si seulement il pouvait être là en ce moment... Il devait être tellement déçu de lui s'il le voyait en ce moment même.

"Vous êtes un..." s'emporta John en avançant vers eux.

"Ttt. Ttt. Tt. Johnny, si tu tiens tant que ça à la survie de ton plus jeune fils tu devrais t'éloigner."

"Lâchez-le, espèce de..." commença Dean à son tour, rejoignant son père.

"Ah! Je serai toi je ne dirai pas un mot! Vous ne voudriez pas assistez à la mort de Sam après tant d'années de recherche, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pourquoi avez vous fais ça, hein? Hein? Pourquoi avez vous pris Sammy? Que lui avez vous fait? Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas ce que Jason aurait voulu..."

A vrai dire John ne comprenait pas comment cet homme pouvait être un monstre étant donné que Jason était quelqu'un de bien, il était tellement doux, tellement admirable. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Il avait été là pour tout le monde. Il était d'une grande aide, il l'avait même aidé pour son déménagement à Lawrence. Il lui avait toujours souhaité les plus belles choses du monde. Et en peu de temps le frère avait réussi à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

"Comment sais-tu ce que Jason aurait voulu? Tu l'as tué, comme je vais tuer ton fils!"

"Je vous en prie, relâchez-le!" supplia John.

"Je vous en prie, haha tel père, tel fils n'est ce pas? Combien de fois ai-je eu la délectation de voir Sam me supplier de ne pas le frapper, encore et encore et je continuai jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse, pour finalement l'enfermer dans un placard où il passait ses nuits. Et, chaque instant, je pensai à la souffrance que tu ressentirais en voyant ton fils mourir. Voir tes yeux remplis d'incompréhension et de douleur, voilà ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et aujourd'hui mon jour est arrivé."

"Qu...quoi?" Les yeux de John étaient d'ores et déjà emplis de douleur en pensant que son fils avait passé des années avec un monstre qui ne cherchait qu'à le séparer de sa famille et à le faire souffrir. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas encore pensé à ce qu'il avait pu vivre tout ce temps, il était encore sous le choc de la révélation.

Et à cet instant précis, en posant ses yeux sur ceux de son fils, il eut comme un déclic. Un déclic qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir ressenti plus tôt. Sam. Leur Sammy était le visage même de Mary. Ses yeux, surtout, montrait cette forte ressemblance. Comment avait-il pu ne pas reconnaître son fils? Il ne préféra pas penser à ce que Mary devait penser de lui actuellement. Il n'avait pas reconnu son fils, malgré cette frappante ressemblance avec sa femme. Pendant toutes ces années, il s'était demandé à quoi aurait pu ressembler son fils. S'il avait grandi, s'il ressemblait toujours autant à sa mère. Et il sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'acharnait tellement à se venger de la mort de sa femme, à tuer tout ces putains de démons qui grouillaient la ville, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à Sammy un seul instant, il avait été aveuglé par la haine et le remord. Dean avait raison. En fait, il avait toujours perdu l'espoir de retrouver son fils, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître, il ne le cherchait pas. Il avait toujours pensé que Sam était mort et il s'en voulait tellement de penser cela, qu'il faisait en sorte de se faire croire à lui-même que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Pourquoi Sammy hein? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas tué? Pourquoi pas moi? Il avait six mois et vous l'avez arraché aux bras de ses parents et de son frère. Vous l'avez arraché à sa vraie vie. Vous n'êtes pas humain, vous êtes un monstre!" s'emporta John, resserrant ses poings.

Le dit-monstre se lécha les babines en entendant ces mots et en sourit.

"Héhéhé, vous devriez descendre vos arme, vous deux! N'oubliez pas que Sam est encore entre mes mains."

Dean lança un regard vers Sam avec inquiétude, il était pâle et semblait perdu, à deux doigts de sombrer. Si seulement il pouvait essayer de se débattre encore une fois, il aurait peut être l'occasion de tuer cet enfoiré qui tenait son frère fermement entre ses bras. Il crut que l'enfant allait perdre connaissance mais il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les garder ouverts. "Bon garçon", pensa t' il. "C'est papa qui serait content." Sam commença à balbutier des mots incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler faiblement, à bout de souffle.

"Lâchez-moi... aïe ... laissez ... moi ... Eddie..."

"Eddie est parti Sammy, n'as tu pas envie de me tuer en te disant que c'est moi qui l'ai fait et que tu as assisté à sa mort, que tu as vu sa vie quitter ses yeux? hein? Et bien c'est ce que ton père a fait avec moi et il devait payer, il doit payer."

Sam se débattait et Dean eut soudainement l'occasion de lever le bras et de tirer sur le monstre qui relâcha Sam, tout deux retombant à terre, le monstre reposant tout son poids sur le corps du plus jeune.

L'homme se précipita pour s'asseoir et prit aussitôt son couteau pour le placer sur le cou de Sam, menaçant les Winchesters de le tuer s'ils continuaient à avancer.

"Vous ... allez le payer!"

A vrai dire, personne ne comprit pourquoi l'homme semblait si hésitant. Dean et John le voyaient, tremblant, le couteau posé sur le cou de Sam. Il le regardait, presque effrayé.

Mais Sam qui avait récupéré un énorme morceau de bois, au moment de la chute, avec son bras valide l'enfonça sur le dos de son agresseur quelques secondes plus tard et sentit la pression se relâcher sur lui.

Le monstre se mit à trembler, les dents pleines de sang. "Le démon te réglera ... ton compte Sam... Sammy, tu feras bientôt partie des nôtres" souffla t' il avant de sourire faiblement et de perdre vie.

Sam trembla à son tour et se retira du poids du monstre, ses yeux embués de larmes. Il sentit des bras se raffermir autour de lui et il s'en dégagea, effrayé.

"Chut Sam, c'est moi t'en fais pas je ne te ferai pas de mal" chuchota Dean en serrant son frère dans ses bras, versant des larmes d'incompréhension et d'émotions.

Il essaya de calmer l'enfant mais sans succès, celui-ci tremblait sans comprendre comment il avait pu tuer l'homme avec qui il avait vécu pendant des années, l'homme qui s'était fait passé pour son père et qui l'avait fais énormément souffrir. Il referma ses bras autour de Dean et resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. Son choc l'empêchant de pleurer.


End file.
